


Can't Hear

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Fetish, Hyperinflation, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Luffy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sum: Law's plan to escape Breed, opens up a new possibility for him, to bad Luffy can read lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Hear

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

They had been captured by Breed, and Law figured out the secret to his power, you had to hear his command in order for his power to take effect. He fitted Luffy with some ear plugs. “Luffy-ya can you hear anything?" He asked, and Luffy blinked. “Huh?" He tried to focus on his face but Law kept moving. “Okay good, if I'm right we will be immune to Breed's power," the rubber boy was not pleased he didn't know what he was saying. “Law I can't hear what your saying," he went to remove the ear plugs when Law stopped him, by placing his hands on the boy's shoulders and looking him in the eye.

'He can't hear what I'm saying, so then I can tell him without fear,' He took a deep breath. “Luffy-ya no Luffy I am sorry for not telling you sooner or in a more courageous way, but I love you!" Luffy blinked in surprise and confusion. “I've had these feelings for you since first seeing you. I didn't have the courage to tell you then or when I came to save you. It's how I was raised to believe, letting someone into your heart was creating weakness in you, and for so long I believed this, but these word eating away at me, and seeing you at Punk Hazard I knew that fate was on my side. I love you Monkey D. Luffy!" He said happily a smile on his face. “When the time comes I want to be swept up in your wave of dreams and adventure and I want you to claim me completely, I love you so much."

Law turned around his cheeks heated up in a blush. 'I said it, I finally said it! I feel great to finally say it out loud. The best part is now when I confess to him the pressure is off, I can say it to his face again once this mess is all over,' He felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned back to Luffy. He was expecting a look of confusion but instead he was pulled into a kiss!

His eyes widened in shock, Luffy was kissing him! He pulled back in surprise. “I thought you couldn't hear me," he painted out, his cheeks heated up in a blush. “I can't, so I read your lips," he kissed him again as the implications set in for Law. He had confessed to his crush of 2 years and now he was being kissed by said crush. The shock gave way and soon he was kissing the rubber man back.

Luffy's kiss was warm, with youthful exploration and passion. Law kissed back with equal passion and tried to dominate the kiss, but Luffy didn't surrender, and his rubber tongue had a few surprises, it stretched and coiled around his more experienced tongue. He proved no amount of experience could prepare him for a rubber man.

After what seemed like hours the kiss broke for air, and Law was a bit dazed trying to catch his breath. Luffy took that time and removed Law's shirt, exposing his muscled torso. His hands slid up and began rubbing the surgeon's nipples, Law gasped as unfamiliar pleasure courses through him, stirring his cock to arousal in his pants. Their make out session brought them to the ground with Luffy on top of Law.

The rubber man's mouth took the spot of his right hand and began licking and sucking the hard nub, while his left hand continued to tease the other giving a playful pinch now and then. Law shuddered and his mind became cloudy with pleasure, but he snapped out of it when a small voice reminded him where they were. “Luffy wait, we are being watched, we can't do this now," his words went unheard as Luffy still had the ear plugs in. Luffy started licking his way down Law's body, the surgeon quickly looked around and saw transponder snails looking at them. He closed his eyes as his cheeks heated up, being watched was so embarrassing, but the rubber boy continued on completely unaware of their activities being watched.

Law's shoes were removed, and his pants and boxers were lowered allowing his hard cock to spring free, he sighed in relief. His proud 8 inches stood tall from his thick nest of pubes. Luffy tossed the pants and boxers over his shoulder and took hold of Law's hips, he looked up at him and gave his surgeon a wink. He consumed Law's crotch in one go, taking not only his cock but his balls into his mouth, with no gag reflex he deep throated his dick, while his tongue got to juggle his balls.

The older male arched off the ground and he let loose a loud cry of pleasure, his toes were curling as Luffy sucked his cock and balls all at once, and that rubber tongue never rested, it licked the underside of his cock, he traced every inch, his tongue slid into his foreskin and helped pull it back exposing the sensitive head.

While he blissed out, drowning in the pleasure Luffy was feeding him, the rubber boy brought his fingers to Law's tight pucker, he slid a finger in easily, his body shaking in pleasure and his inner walls squeezed his finger, he thrust it in and out loving the way Law trembled from his touch. When a second finger was added Law lost it, his back arched and he cried out Luffy's name as he came into the boy's mouth. He drank down every drop and he pulled off his crotch.

The surgeon didn't even get a minute to relax, as his legs were pushed up, and his cheeks were spread. Law let out a surprised gasp as he felt Luffy's tongue run across his crack. He moaned as the wet muscle pushed against his hole and slipped inside. The rubber man's tongue wiggled inside, growing longer and longer, reaching deep inside him. He was pleasurably surprised when that tongue found his sweet spot, and Luffy started licking that spot. Law was hard again, he didn't care anymore if they were being watched he just wanted more!

More he would get as the rubber tongue was removed from his now wet hole, he whined at the loss. Luffy took a moment to strip out of his clothes, Law watched in a daze of pleasure, as the man of his wet dreams for the past two years got naked in front of him. Luffy's cock reached 9 inches and was uncut. Law licked his lips at the sight of that glorious cock, and Luffy had one more surprise for him. He grabbed his cock and pulled, stretching his cock to reach 14 inches. “Armorment Haki," his cock became incased in the skin tight black arm or. With this his cock remained its monstrous size, he positioned his cock at Law's wet hole, and just feeling the tip kiss his entrance had him about to blow. When Luffy pushed in the feeling of the haki coated manhood had him writhing in pleasure, the sensation of being filled magnified ten fold, and his body accepted the intrusion, when Luffy was balls deep inside him, reaching deeper than anyone could reach, Law came, his cum splashing over his abs and his tight channel hugging Luffy's cock. It was official his body belonged to him now.

Luffy chuckled as he saw the blessed out look on his face, he took hold of Law's hips and began thrusting, he pulled all the way back to the tip, making him groan in need, then he thrust in hard making their bodies meet in a loud slap.

Law's mind was gone, he was drooling and dazed as Luffy fucked him again and again, in five thrusts he was hard again, another five and he was cumming again, squeezing Luffy's manhood in his release which only intensified the friction. He looked into the rubber man's eyes and saw the hunger, lust and desire it made him love him even more. On the hundredth thrust Luffy lost control of his haki and he came, the look of bliss and relief on his face was priceless and Law swore he'd be the only one to see it. Luffy collapsed on top of him, a big grin on his face as he stayed buried in Law's glorious ass. Law removed Luffy's ear plugs. “I love you Luffy."

“I love you to Law," he whispered, and he began to kiss Law's neck. Law blinked. 'My neck?' He looked and saw both his and Luffy's collars were gone.

Breed who had been watching the whole affair had suffered a massive nose bleed which caused him to pass out nullifying his powers. Law warped them out of the cell and Luffy pulled out and scooped him up into his arms, he wasn't able to walk for some time. The rubber captain left their clothes behind and they escaped, the straw hat crew was surprised to see their captain carrying Law bridal style, naked and slick with sweat and cum. Law's face was buried in Luffy's neck his face aflame with embarrassment but he'd get used to it being Luffy's lover, he would just get swept up in his flow.

End


End file.
